


Wrapped in Lace.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Two dorks in love [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman Eternal, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Cullen finds tim's lingerie, Cullen gets to fuck tim!, Did I mention the sex?, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Tim gets fucked and loves it!, Vibrators, men in lingerie, sexy times ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen finds tim's lingerie and tries some on. Tim finds out and decides to have some fun with his dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Lace.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ALL today! God I think I did pretty good with this. What do you guys think?

Wrapped in Lace.

  Cullen was looking through Tim's drawers when he found them. He couldn’t remember where they’d put the new toys after the hinges on the box they kept them in broke. So he looked through the dressers and found well…women’s underwear. Not just simple cotton panties but lacy ones too. Along with bras and garter belts and…is that a corset? Oh god.

  “He’s got a lot…like…wow…does…is this what he wears under his suits? Is he wearing purple silk panties and black stocking under an Armani suit?” He says to himself as he picks up a light blue pair of panties and blushes feeling the fabric. “It’s really soft…” He looks around and sets the panties down before he takes off his clothes and pulls the panties on. “Oh wow…maybe…” he trails off as he sees a matching pair of stockings and a garter belt.

  Cullen quickly pulled the garter belt on moaning a bit thinking about Tim finding him in these. “ _Ok so do the straps go over or under the panties?_ ” he thought to himself and decided to try it with the straps under the panties. After that he slowly put the stockings on securing them as even as he could with the clips before he looked in the full length mirror on the wall by the closet and gasped. “Oh…wow. I look…” he blushed seeing how the silky panties held his cock in them his legs encased in silky nylon.

  He shut the drawer and pulled his jeans and shirt back on throwing his boxers in the hamper before he slipped on his slippers. “Maybe I should do some house work…yeah that…that’s a good idea.” He muttered to himself trying not to think of how hot he was making himself thinking about what he was wearing.

  About an hour or so later while he’s doing the dishes Cullen hears the door open and his heart races. “ _Tim's home! Oh god…He’s gonna find out!_ ” He thinks and the thought of Tim finding out he’s wearing Tim's lingerie well…dammit! He’s not supposed to get hard thinking about that!

  “Cullen?” Tim called out as he walked in stopping to take off his shoes. “I’m in the k-kitchen!” The stutter gave Tim pause, “ _Is he ok? He could just be chopping onions I mean…that always makes people cry._ ” Tim walked into the kitchen and saw Cullen just putting the dishes away but noticed he seemed…tense. “You ok Cullen?” Cullen turned his head and smiled. “Yeah I’m fine.” He said while his thoughts raced trying to kill his boner.

  Tim walked over and hugged him softly. “You seem tense. Everything ok?” He kissed Cullen's cheek which elicited a soft moan out of the other. “Hmm…find something to play with while I was out?” He asked smirking into his boyfriend’s neck. “I…well…I found…please don’t be mad!” Cullen squeaked out which caused Tim's smirk to fall into a concerned frown. “Why would I be mad? Is everything ok?” He asked.

  Cullen shook his head but still didn’t face Tim. “Everything’s fine! I just…I didn’t mean to snoop and…I found…well…” He turned and blushed as Tim could see the bulge in his jeans. “Your jeans? Cullen…”he trailed off and smirked again. “Naughty boy. You found my special drawer?”

  Cullen blushed and nodded. “Yes…and…I kinda…put some on.” Tim smirked more and lifted his chin up to kiss him. “Well then…shall we head back to our room so I can see?” Cullen moaned as he felt Tim tweak his nipple through his shirt. “Y-yeah…ok.” Tim picked Cullen up causing him to squeak again. “Y-you don’t have to carry me!” “I know. But I want too.” He replied.

  Once in their room Tim set Cullen down and removed his boyfriend’s shirt. “No bra or corset? Oh well…Maybe next time if you want ok?” Cullen nodded as Tim kissed his chest right over his thundering heart. “Do you need a moment Cullen?” Tim asked before he continued to his slippers. “Yeah…give me a minute.” He replies trying to slow down his heart as Tim rubs his leg lightly.

  “Ok. I’m good.” Cullen says and Tim takes off his slippers and sighs softly. “You found those? Mmm. Good choice sweetie.” He says before he kisses Cullen's ankle through the stocking. Cullen gasps a bit as Tim comes back up to his pants and undoes them slowly pulling them down to reveal the garters and panties. “Oh look at you. Hard already. Maybe I should just change all your undergarments to lingerie? Would you like that?” Cullen moans softly as his cock throbs in response to Tim's dirty talk.

  Tim leans down to kiss Cullen's cock through the lacy panties and tastes a bit of precum already beading and wetting the fabric. Cullen moaned and gripped at Tim's hair. Chuckling Tim pried him off his hair and went up to him and kissed him softly. “Do you want me to take you? While you’re wearing this dear Cullen? Or should I lube up one of the vibes and put it in you, turn it on and jack you off? Well dear sweet Cullen? Which do you want?” He asked rubbing the front of his lover’s panties.

  “I…I don’t know!” Cullen said moaning as he leaked more onto the fabric. “Then I’ll choose ok? You just lay here and relax.” Tim said as he removed his hand and walked over to the side table by the bed. Cullen nodded weakly as he heard Tim open the drawer and rustle around for the lube. “What were you looking for by the way dear?” Tim asked as he came back over setting the lube down before undressing slowly. “I was…looking for the toys.” Cullen said blushing as Tim revealed his scarred body. “They’re in the closet under my old box of photos.” He replied as he walked over to it wearing just his boxers and pulled out the broken box of toys.

  “S-s-so it’s the second one? Or…are you gonna do something else?” Cullen asked as Tim set the box down softly. “I’m going to take you with a vibe in you as well ok?” Cullen shook his head. “No. Not tonight ok Tim?” He said looking at Tim knowing that he would understand. “Ok. We’ll do that another night. When you’re ready.” He replied as he pulled out one of the vibrators. “Turn around please Cullen.” Tim asked and Cullen turned so his ass faced Tim.

  Tim picked up the lube and opened it before pulling the panties aside exposing Cullen's twitching hole. He smiled as he kissed it slowly working his tongue to loosen it causing Cullen to groan and moan. “Ahh! T-t-Tim!” Tim smirked as he moved his mouth away and poured some of the lube into his hand and got his fingers ready. “I’m going to start now alright?” “Ok.” Cullen replied and gasped as he felt the first finger enter slowly.

  Tim moaned as he felt Cullen's heat envelope his finger and kissed his cheek biting down lightly as he added a second finger. “Tim…you’re gonna make me cum from this!” Cullen said. “Now now. We can’t have that. Just slow your breathing a bit.” Tim said stilling his fingers so Cullen could breathe easier. After a minute or two Cullen nodded and Tim began anew adding a third finger and pressing it against Cullen's prostate making him moan more his cock leaking steadily now a wet spot growing in the lace.

  “I’m going to take them out.’ Tim said before he removed his fingers making Cullen whine and picked up the vibrator and the lube. Quickly he coated the toy before he lined it up with Cullen's hole. “Ready dear?” He asked. “Yeah. I’m ready.” Cullen said before he moaned as the toy breached him slowly. Once it was fully in Tim put the back of the panties in place and picked up the remote and turned it on to the lowest setting. “Now…where was I?” He asked as he watched Cullen arch and moan.

  “You….s-said…you’d jack me off?” Cullen replied. “I did. Didn’t I? Ok hang on a second.” Tim said moving the box off the bed and sitting down. “Ok. You can come over here now.” He said and Cullen moved onto Tim's lap moaning as he sat down pushing the toy in a bit more as Tim turned the vibrations up. “I love you Cullen.” Tim said kissing his head as he slipped his hand into the panties and started to jack Cullen off.

  “Love…you too. God….more!” Cullen said and ground down on Tim's clothed cock. “You’re pretty…hard Tim…” Tim kissed his ear lobe softly. “You caused that. By being so damn sexy.” He said twisting his palm over the head of Cullen's cock making him gasp and moan. Cullen kissed Tim's jaw softly as he bucked into Tim's hand. “Oh god…I’m gonna cum!!” He said and Tim kissed him turning the vibe higher as Cullen came into his hand spilling over his fingers and the fabric a bit.

  Once he stopped and Tim turned the vibe off he laid his head on Tim's chest panting. “That…was…so…intense…” Tim smiled and kissed him softly on the mouth. “Do you want to rest? I can take the vibe out and get you into a nice bath if you want?” Tim asked kissing the top of Cullen's head. “But…you haven’t cum yet…” he said moaning softly as Tim brought his fingers to Cullen's lips and he started to suck on them tasting his own cum.

  “It’s ok.” Tim said moaning as Cullen sucked his fingers clean. “No. I’m gonna get you off too.” He said before turning over and pushing Tim down lightly. “I’m going to suck you off ok?” He asked pulling down Tim's boxers. “Ok.” Tim moaned as he felt Cullen lick the head of his cock. “Want..me to…turn it back on?” Tim asked panting as Cullen dipped his tongue into the slit. “If you want.” He replied and moaned as he felt the vibe come back to life and he closed his mouth over Tim's cockhead and sucked.

  Tim moaned as he felt a slick finger tease him open while Cullen sucked him off. “Naughty boy.” He said smacking Cullen's ass lightly causing him to moan around his cock. “You…ahhh…just love to tease me. Don’t you dear?” He moaned as the finger slid in and twisted searching for his prostate. Cullen moaned around Tim's cock as he increased the speed on the vibe. “You’re getting hard again aren’t you? Tell me dear are you getting hard again sucking me off?” Tim asked moaning as a second finger slid in.

  Cullen came up for air and moaned. “Yes! Oh god…Tim.” Tim leaned down to kiss him as best he could. “Fuck me Cullen. Fuck me in your pretty blue lingerie.” Cullen nodded and removed his fingers and took his hard cock out to cover it with lube. “Spread your legs timmy darling.” He said kissing his cock one last time as Tim lifted and spread his legs for Cullen.

  “Fuck me dear.” Tim said and moaned as he felt the push of Cullen's cock into him. Cullen groaned as he felt Tim's heat finally envelope his cock and he fell forward to kiss Tim as he started to thrust shallowly. Tim moaned into the kiss and jacked up the speed another notch causing Cullen to stutter a bit before he picked up more speed fucking Tim into the mattress as best he could.

  “Oh god Cullen…THERE!” Tim shouted as Cullen found his prostate and started to hit it more. Cullen moaned as the vibe pulsed in his ass the constant pressure on his own prostate slowly driving him insane as he fucked Tim. “Ahh…Tim! I think…” He gasped as Tim smiled softly. “Then cum Cullen. Come on…cum inside me my dear.” With that Cullen came Tim clamping down on him and milking him as he moved his hand to jack Tim off trying to get him to cum too.

  “Mmm….You’re filling me up Cullen.” Tim said as Cullen moaned once he turned the vibe off again. “Sorry…I can’t…you haven’t…” Cullen said looking down at Tim. “Then take the vibe out and fuck me with it. Fuck me while I’m full of your cum.” Cullen nodded and pulled out licking at Tim's hole a bit to stop the cum from leaving.

  Tim moaned at that before he felt Cullen's tongue slip in and wiggle around. “Oh god…Cullen….that…” He said as he felt Cullen's tongue squirm and wiggle. Cullen tried to get the vibe out but had some trouble so he removed his tongue and turned his ass to Tim. “A little help please?” He asked. “S-s-sure.” Tim replied as he pulled the panties aside to remove the vibe loving how Cullen moaned. “Ok it’s out.” Cullen turned and took it before lubing it up again and pushing it inside Tim. “Turn it on as high as you can take it darling.” He said as he pulled it out and pushed it back fucking Tim slowly.

  With a nod Tim turned it up high and moaned as he felt Cullen drive the toy in deep the vibrations hitting his every nerve. Cullen smirked and took Tim's cock in his mouth again sucking hard as he fucked Tim with the toy. “Oh gods! Cullen!!” Tim moaned as he felt his prostate get assaulted by the toy. Cullen hummed and sucked him deeper as he fucked Tim steadily. Finally Tim came into his mouth his ass clamped down on the toy. Once Cullen got his mouth off Tim's cock he took the remote and turned it off and kissed Tim sharing his come with him. “Mmm.” Tim smiled and moaned softly as Cullen removed the toy. “God…if I hadn’t cum just now I’d fuck you into another orgasm dear.” He said as Cullen licked one of his nipples.

  “You still can if you want? Or I could fuck you again?” Cullen asked from his spot over Tim's nipples. “Mmm…sounds tempting my dear…” He said as he slipped a finger into Cullen's ass. “How about I just fuck you like this though?” Cullen moaned and smirk before going back to Tim's ass and licking around his hole. “Ahh….cullen….” Tim said pushing another finger into his boyfriend’s ass. Cullen licked at Tim's softened cock feeling it get hard again.

  “Do you want this Tim? Or are you…aahh…too tired?” He asked as Tim kept fucking his ass lazily with his fingers. “I want. But…’ he removed his fingers and gripped Cullen's cock squeezing it gently. ‘I want you to ride me my dear.” Cullen groaned softly. “Tim…Maybe we should stop?” Tim stopped and pulled Cullen into a hug. “Ok. Let’s get you out of that and into a bath.” Cullen nodded and kissed Tim softly as he felt himself get lifted up and carried to the bathroom. “Wait…should you even move?!” Tim chuckled. “It hurts a bit but I’m ok. You?” Cullen winced a bit. “It hurts. But I’m not…” Tim kissed his temple. “I know…you’d tell me if I was too rough.”

  Once in the bathroom Tim set Cullen on the toilet seat and started to run the hot water. “Now…to undress you my dear.” He said kissing Cullen's nose and getting to work un doing the straps holding the stockings in place and slowly rolling them down. Cullen moaned softly feeling Tim knead his foot as he took the right one off. “Ok now the left.” Tim said to himself and repeated the process. Cullen helped him get the belt and panties off before he was lifted and place into the hot water wincing slightly before Tim got in next to him. “Love you Timmy.” He laid his head on Tim's chest and felt a kiss on his head. “Love you too Cullen.”


End file.
